The organic EL element comprises as a basic configuration, an anode, a cathode, and a light-emitting layer placed between these electrodes. For enhancing the characteristics of the organic EL element, there is known a configuration in which in addition to the basic configuration, additional layers such as an electron injection layer and a hole injection layer is provided.
In a conventional organic EL element, for an electron injection layer provided in contact with the cathode, from the viewpoint of electric characteristics, a material having high conductivity and a small work function such as barium (Ba), barium oxide (BaO), sodium fluoride (NaF), and lithium fluoride (LiF) is used (Patent Document 1).